Lily's Child
by BEFFT
Summary: James and Lily have to go into hiding because Lily is Pregnant. Only the Child isn't who James think it is. This is a one-shot story. A/N - I do not own any characters or noticeable parts to this story, only the plotline.


_Lily's Diary_

_21st of November 1979 _

_I just found out that I am Pregnant! James is so excited, but I don't know how to tell him about who the child really is. We have to go into hiding because of the child. I don't want to because I have to leave the father of the unborn behind. _

Lily's POV

We step toward the house we are going to be living in for, well, we're not quite sure. James and I are holding hands, with only one bag of clothes, of course, it has an expansion spell on it though. It is an ordinary house in Godric's Hollow, it's nice. No one knows our location, we haven't decided on a secret keeper yet. I am terrified and so is James. We enter, unsure, yet hopeful. The house is large and spacious, I feel comfortable and safe. James unpacks while I look around the house. There are three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, two bathrooms and a very open living room. James comes out and has a look around himself. We discuss what we will do when the baby comes, but neither of us knows what to do. We are scared but happy. We don't eat that night we go straight to bed, too tired to do anything else.

I wake up in the middle of the night, James sleeping peacefully. I don't wake him, but instead, go down to the kitchen to get a drink. When I get to the kitchen I stand there for five minutes, before I decide to go outside. I'm standing out of the front gate. I wait one more minute until I decide to apparate. The air is swirling and then I'm there, and he's standing there, not James, but the father of the child.

I get back home just before James wakes up. James walks downstairs, not surprised to see me. I give him a kiss and head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. '**I had a dream last night that I saw you outside, you apparated. It was so funny because it felt so real!**' James looked suspicious, but I gave him a reassuring look to confirm that it was a dream. '**What a ridiculous dream!**' I laugh, trying to hold back the truth. We sit down for breakfast and talk about our future.

James and I spend the day together decorating the baby room and making the house perfect. James tells me that he wants to make Sirius Black our secret keeper and I agree, so we send him an owl right before we sit down for dinner. Once more we talk about the child, James is hoping it is a boy and to name him Harry, but I was hoping for a girl I told him, '**And we will name her Isobel!**' I tell him. He considers this but still continues to have the look of hope for a boy.

Once more when James is fast asleep, I sneak downstairs out stand just outside the yard. I wait two minutes to make sure James hasn't noticed and disapparate. I am again met by the father of my child. He tells me that we can't do this anymore and that it's too dangerous. I am shocked, I love him, and I don't want to leave him. We chat before I ask, '**I have to tell James, he has to know he is not the father before the child is born.**' My love looks at me and nods, then kisses me on the forehead and tells me to be safe before convincing me to leave to the safe house.

I get back to find James in the Kitchen. He looks disappointed, '**Where were you? It's not safe to leave! Why did you not tell me that you left!**' He speaks. I look at him, tears in my eyes. He notices and leans toward me to hug me, but I step back. He has a shock in his eyes and I turn so I don't have to see him. He touches my arm but I shrug him off. '**The baby's not yours!**' I yell wanting to get it over with. I turn to find him confused, '**The baby's not yours!**' This time more tears roll down my face.

James and I stand in the middle of the kitchen each with tears running down our faces. I am refusing to tell him who the father is and I am not willing to change my mind. '**Please Lily, just, please! If I'm not the father, then who is?**' Once more I shake my head to this question. Instead, I tell him '**I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Can we please just talk about this in the morning.**' I beg him to let it be till the morning, but I notice he is getting more anger. His hand is slowly edging for his wand, but before he can grab it, it is already in mine. He looks up and agrees to talk in the morning. He stays to the couch while I make my way to the bedroom.

James' POV

I sit on the couch, confused, upset and angry. How could my love, my wife do this to me? I can hear her crying from the bedroom. I want to go up to comfort her, yet I stay, unhappy with the fact that my wife does not bare my child, but another man's. I send an owl to Sirius not to come, that Lily and I had an argument, I tell him to come in a week. I lay down, wanting to know the details, but relaxing enough that I fall asleep.

Lily's POV

I just lay in my bed, unable to stop crying. I want to run down and obliviate James so that he doesn't remember, but think of the fact that we could be tracked down from the magic released from my wand, so instead, I just stay in bed, waiting for morning.

_Lily's Dairy_

_31st of July 1980_

_The baby is due today. I promised James that I will tell him who the father is today, but I'm scared for the father's safety. I don't know the gender, but I will either name the child Isobel or Harry._

**Lily's POV**

James and I are sitting in the bedroom, both of us crying. '**Are you ready Lily?**' I close my eyes and push. I here James yell in excitement and suddenly realise, I am no longer pregnant.

I lay, exhausted. My heart is pumping and I can hear my baby crying. I try to sit up, but do not have the energy. Instead, everything goes black. The world slows down and I feel like I am surrounded by nothing.

**Lily's POV**

I sit up to find my baby in my lap. I pick the baby up and have a look, it's a girl. '**What's her name going to be?**' James asks me. I sit and think, I liked the name Isobel, but it doesn't feel right. '**What do you want to name her James?**' I ask him. At first, he is hesitant, but I give him supporting eyes and I can see the thought of exploring his mind. We sit silently for a minute. '**Aquila, it's the constellation of an eagle. What do you think?**' He asked me. I nodded in agreement and then took one breath and said it, '**The father is…**'

_I meet him at Gringotts Bank where we say hello and reintroduce ourselves as it has been too long. We remember our childhood and our school years. I wave goodbye as we begin to walk away. Only we turn and find that this is not as easy as we thought it would be._

_I walk to his home. A small little house around many the same. We slip inside and turn off the lights. It wasn't meant to happen, but it did. I wake in his bed, confused, but happy. I see him next to me and I suddenly feel guilty. He wakes up and sees my expression. This was to never have happened, this was to never to be spoken of. I love James, but I love this man the same._

James sits in shock. I look out the window and see him. James sees my expression and joins me. As we both stare the man looks up at the window and nods. I give James the biggest hug, holding him tight and close. '**You are my best friend, and I'm sorry that I ever did this to you.**' I look up at him to see that he is still focused on the man. He looks down at me for a moment and then back to the window as a tear rolls down his face. I feel him hug me back before letting me go.

We walk downstairs and out the door. James in front and the child in my arms. We are now faced to face with the man. I give the man a hug while he and James stare into each other's eyes, each just as hurt as the other. '**James Potter,**' The man speaks. James is quick to reply. '**Severus Snape…**'

James' POV

I reach out my hand for Snivellus to take. He stares at it for a moment, then takes it and shakes it. '**So your the father of my wife's child.**' I say looking at him disapprovingly. I gaze back at Lily who is staring at the child. '**Her name is Aquila, Eileen, Potter, Snape.**' Lily says to us as she looks towards the both of us. '**I love you both, my first love and my husband, and I am sorry that this has happened.**' She then glances away, too embarrassed to meet our eyes.

Lily's POV

James and Severus are acting way to calm about the whole situation, but I don't want to say anything in case it starts an argument. I see the grief in their eyes and without hesitation, I disapparate bringing Aquila with me. I hold her tight as we are pulled and pushed around. The sound roaring through my ears.

It all stops and I am standing in the middle of a street, house upon house looking the exact same. From the cars to the roof, nothing is different. I start my walk towards number four. I stand at the door and knock. I hear her walk up to the door and my heart is jumping out. '**Hello,**' she says as she opens the door, not noticing who is standing in front of her. '**Petunia,' **I say as tears begin to roll down my eyes. '**Can I, can I, stay with you for a bit?**' I ask her. She looks at me with disbelief then notices the baby in my arms. I meet her arms and she moves aside to let me in.

James' POV

Snivellus and I stand in shock, she just disapparated and left us clueless. I turn to Snivellus and draw my wand. He notices and we step back as we begin to battle. I turn and send a spell first. '**Stupefy**' I yell, I use a simple spell as to not harm him too much. He blocks it with easy and sends a spell back. I meet him in the middle with expelliarmus and we hold this for a moment before he breaks it to send a spell that I have never heard of. '**SECTUMSEMPRA!**' He yells moving his wand in an 'x' shape. I fall to the ground as I am hit with his spell. I am laying in a pool of blood. I notice him walking towards me, but I pass out.

Lily's POV

I sit on the couch with Aquila in my arms. Petunia sitting opposite to me. We are waiting in silence for Vernon to come home from work. '**Her name is Aquila,**' I say trying to break the tense silence. She nods in approval and we once more sit in silence. '**Aquila Potter?**' She finally asks. I sit for a moment thinking if I want to answer. I build up the courage to say '**Umm… partly…**' She notices that I'm trying to be secretive about it and understands what I'm trying to say, '**Potters not the father?!**' She knowingly questions. I nod and speak my child's full name, '**Aquila, Eileen, Potter, Snape.**' Her eyes widen as she realises who the father is.

James' POV

I wake to find myself in St Mungo's Hospital with only Snivellus in the room. '**I'm sorry about that James. I thought you would be able to block my spell, clearly, I thought too highly of you.**' He says in his almost snarky voice. '**Sorry for not being at my normal standard after just finding out my enemy is the father of MY WIFE'S CHILD!**' I answer him in just the same tone. We become silent however as a nurse walks into the room. '**Mr Potter, How are you feeling?**' The nurse asks. I nod to say that I am ok and she continues on. '**You were hit with some sort of slicing spell that is unknown to us. Do you know who may have cast it?**' I shrug my shoulder instead of telling her the truth for I don't want him to get in trouble. '**Professor Snape, tell me again how you are involved,**' She seems suspicious that he was the one that had sent the spell. '**I was just walking done the street and found Mr Potter on the pathway surrounded by blood.**' She seemed to believe him so continued to tell me what was wrong and how long I had to stay.

'**Where could have Lily's gone?**' Snivellus asks me after the nurse has left. I think for a moment, '**Umm, I don't know. Not any friends, I don't know.**' We sit for a minute or two before He says something, '**What about Petunia?**' He asks. I remember that Petunia is her sister. '**Maybe, but, no, she wouldn't, would she?**' We sit in silence trying to think where she would be.

Lily's POV

Aquila is now fast asleep next to her cousin Dudley on the couch. Petunia and I are at the kitchen table with a cup of tea each. We've been talking about what has happened since we last saw each other. Suddenly, we hear the door open and we hold our breath as we know that it is Vernon entering into the house. '**Hello dear…**' He runs off as he sees me sitting with her.

'**So she's STAYING with US!' **Vernon is arguing with Petunia in the hall while I'm still sitting silently on the couch. Aquila suddenly starts to cry so I pick her up and rock her in my arms. '**She's my SISTER! Please,**' Petunia defends me again. I hear a bang and Petunia starts to cry. I run to her and see that Vernon has left. '**I'm sorry, I can leave?**' I say, but she shakes her head. '**N-no, stay.**' She tells me.

James' POV

I sit at the kitchen table with Snivellus opposite me. We have no idea what to do or where to find Lily. I can tell that Snivellus is upset, but I don't know what to do. So we stay silent for a while longer. Nothing is said for almost an hour. I stand and apparate. I go to Petunia's house for that is to the only place I can think of and I notice Vernon storming out.

'**Stupid WiTcH!**' He yells. I run past him and burst through the door to see Lily Petunia sitting on the floor crying. I step forward and they look up at me. '**I'm so sorry James.**' Lily mumbles through tears. I join them in a hug and we sit for a moment before Lily releases and I watch as a tear runs down her face. '**I****** love you!****'


End file.
